An Authentic Love
by Twinklesabri
Summary: Amy is exhausted after a rough day at work. When she meets Sheldon for date night, she tells him that her mother is still not convinced of the authenticity of their relationship, so Sheldon does what it takes to prove it.


"Come on Ricky take the damn cigarette !" Amy said, frustrated by the stubborn monkey in her lab. He was the most difficult primate of the research, and no one from her department was able to control him except her.

She tried in vain to make him smoke, but Ricky wouldn't even come near her. She tried to blackmail him with a banana, but he just took it from her and ran away quickly. Amy had had enough. It had been a rough day, and she was exhausted. First, she got a call from Faisal, her 'fiancé', her generous donator, telling her that she had 3 months to finish the addiction study and to get satisfying results otherwise they would shut down her lab. She knew it was just a threat. The university would never allow that, but she was anxious anyway. Then to make matters even worse, during lunch, she got a call from her mother who harassed her about being 34 and single. Amy repeated for what seemed a billion times that she was in a serious relationship with Sheldon.. Her mother wouldn't hear it and told her that the clock was ticking, and she needed grandchildren to take care of while she had the time. All this was too much for Amy. After the Ricky fiasco, she cleaned her lab and went home early.

As soon as she was inside her apartment, she threw her purse, coat and kicked off her shoes and dropped herself on the couch. She was exhausted, more mentally then physically and she needed to relax. She looked at the time. It was 4:15pm and she sighed. She had a little less than 3 hours before date night. The thought of seeing her sexy scientist of a boyfriend was the highlight of her day. She relaxed on the couch for a few more minutes before she rose up and went to get ready. She and Sheldon had agreed that on date night they would both make an extra effort to dress nicely for the occasion. She took a long and relaxing bath full of bubbles. She washed her hair and dragged herself out of the bathtub to get dressed. She rolled a towel around her chest and went in front of the mirror.

"Clever Fowler, taking a bath with your mascara still on." She lamented, seeing the smudge under her eyes. She quickly washed her face and dried her hair. She headed to her bedroom and opened her closet. She would usually pick randomly a blouse, a cardigan and a skirt but not today. She took her time and carefully selected her favorite dress, a nice blouse to match and a nice pair of shoes. She dressed and headed back to the bathroom. She knew Sheldon didn't like it when she wore lipgloss.

 _It's not like he was bothered by it when we kiss_. She thought, so she decided to just put on a cherry Chapstick, blush and mascara tonight.

She then headed to the kitchen and started dinner. Nothing too fancy because she didn't feel like cooking tonight so she just made salad, chicken and mashed potatoes. Her tasks were nearly completed when she heard the familiar three knock pattern followed by her name that signified her boyfriend had arrived. She sighed happily and opened the door, her smile growing widely at the sight of Sheldon wearing a grey suit with a baby blue shirt. She felt like her knees were giving up on her.

"Good evening Sheldon." She said, still smiling.

"Good evening Dr. Fowler." He greeted her, with a smile that matched hers: goofy.

Even a blind man could see that these two were deeply and madly in love.

He had recently added an addendum in the relationship agreement, and he never failed to respect it. He leaned in and carefully placed a peck on her lips, just a few seconds, to say "hello" properly. Her cheeks were flush, her heart racing and her knees shaking, but she tried her best to hide her emotions. She just smiled and sighed happily again.

They were eating quietly and Sheldon couldn't help but notice how far away Amy seemed. She appeared lost in thought. He debated a few minutes about whether or not he should ask her what was wrong. He finally decided to do something about it. He slowly put down his fork down and reached for hand. He squeezed it lightly and searched for her eyes. She looked at him, surprised by the touch, but not unhappy.

"Amy, are you okay? You seem distracted tonight." He asked, without letting go of her hand.

"It's just work Sheldon, nothing important." She reassured him, with a small smile.

"It seems to be important, I don't like seeing you like this. Come on, tell me about your day." He said, ready to listen.

"It's just one of the monkeys in my addiction research gave me a hard time today. Then my mother called me and you know, like usual, she wouldn't believe that we are really together in a real relationship. I am tired of fighting with her about that." She said, her voice shaking.

Sheldon kept quiet for a moment, like he was momentarily in the zone before he finally said something.

"Give me your phone." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked, puzzled.

"Just give me your phone." He asked again, extending his hand to her. She gave him the phone, but not without eyeing him suspiciously.

"Now come here." He said, patting his lap.

"Wh.. Okay!" She went to his side of the table and timidly sat on his lap.

"We are going to prove to your mother that you are in a real relationship, with a real boyfriend who really cares about you." He said, defiantly.

"H..how?" She was afraid to ask but at the same time excited to see Sheldon so determined to prove the authenticity of their relationship.

He took her hand and placed it on his cheek, then he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her smell was driving him crazy but he stayed serious.

"Now kiss me." He said abruptly.

"What?!" Said Amy, puzzled.

"Kiss me !" He said.

She leaned in and kissed him, just a light peck, afraid of his reaction.

"Come on, don't be shy !" He said and leaned in for another kiss.

She did as she was told, and kissed him again. Except this time, he kept her in place with his arm around her waist, and snapped a few pictures with his other arm.

"Good." He said, clearing his throat. "Now fake a smile."

"I don't have to fake smiling when I am with you." She said, before looking straight into his Aegean blue eyes. They took a few more pictures, smiling, laughing, and even one doing Eskimo kisses.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked him, still suspicious but extremely happy.

"Send the pictures to your stubborn mother." He said, before pressing the button on her phone.

He also posted the pictures on her Facebook with the caption "Date night with my amazing boyfriend – Sheldon Cooper" and gave her the phone back, a proud smile on his face.

"Thank you Sheldon." She said, a dreamy smile on her face.

"You are welcome. Now get up." He said. She jumped from his lap and went back to her seat, a bit embarrassed. She didn't see that Sheldon got up too.

"What are you doing? Get up!" He said.

Amy was puzzled. She didn't understand what he was doing. Everything became clear when she heard music and saw Sheldon standing in front of her, his hand extended for her to take it. She timidly put her hand in his and stepped closer. He once again put his large hand around her waist and pulled her gently closer. She breathed heavily but tried her best to hide her emotions once again. He started swaying in rhythm with the song and she followed. Sheldon could feel she was tense so he pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed against each other.

"Just relax Amy, I'm here for you." He said, almost in a whisper. She immediately relaxed and pressed her head on his chest. She inhaled deeply, savoring his manly yet strangely childish smell. She focused on the lyrics of the song, "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz.

"I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Still looking up."

She looked up at Sheldon, and when her emerald eyes met his blue orbs, she knew, that he would be the only one. He is her Prince Charming, the one and only man she had ever loved. He never failed to surprise her, he swept her off her feet, in his own way. He loved her, she knew it, in his own way again. She was thankful for the man in her arms, and wished for this moment to never end.


End file.
